According to Plan
by ArtyQ5O
Summary: Just a plot less Ghirahim story, he and a girl at Lake Floria. Does he have human like wants? Will he succumb to those wants? Ghirahim/OC R&R! M for adult themes and murderous thoughts


**Plot less Ghirahim… ^^**

**A/N: I got this idea from reading a Zelda/Ghirahim fanfic…and I just wanted to post this 'cause maybe some people would like it :D if you don't..be nice..now I didn't use Zelda because I feel she doesn't suit what I want at all, so I am just using a random girl…you can picture her as who you want, but I had no real face for the female character in this.**

"And just because I am a Demon doesn't mean I don't have human like needs," trying to convince him that it was OK, "Or _wants_." Ghirahim said huskily. He was pacing back and forth behind a large boulder at Lake Floria. "How did it even come to this?" He asked himself absentmindedly. "Oh right."

Remembering earlier in that day…

"And do find a way to bathe yourself, dear."

The girl dropped the wood she was carrying and looked at Ghirahim, appalled. "Excuse me?"

Ghirahim turned his back to her, hiding his grin. He loved the way that comment made her irate. He noted to do this more often.

"So, just because you're a _Demon Lord_ or whatever it is, you think you can just," she paused in frustration, knowing it was worthless having this conversation. So she wanted to bring it up a new one. "How many ways have you killed, since you are a Demon? You carry a sword all the time, so I suppose you just go and stab people whenever you feel like it."

He didn't answer her question.

"Oh you are so _infuriating._"

"I won't tell you." This was the fourth time that day she had tried to ask how many people he's killed or how he can stand to do it. He was going to ignore it at all costs. "And to reply to the bath, you know it's true, _dear_." He was testing her, seeing how far he could push this human.

"_Stop_ calling me dear!"

_Perfect_. The Demon Lord thought. "I am going to look for more fire wood and some food." With a snap of his finger he disappeared in a flash of diamonds.

The girl smelled her shirt, it wasn't _that_ bad. _I'll just go in the lake tonight. When he's asleep. Nowhere where he could be watching._ The girl thought.

The sun came down a lot faster than predicted, the fire was started with a couple fish (that she caught) grilling on a pan.

Ghirahim watched her eat, animal like it was. Did she even know he was watching her? She seemed too consumed with the fish. He wanted to mess with her again, so he snapped his fingers and made the fish disappear.

About to take a large bite of fish, it disappeared. "Ghirahim!" She yelled.

"Oh excuse me, did I do that?" He said darkly, lying down on his back, gazing up at the starry night sky.

"Does tormenting me really entertain you that much?"

"Yes." He said quickly.

"Well, I was full anyways." She said haughtily. Since there was no more food, she got bored. "Want to go swimming?" She looked at him expectantly, with her large green eyes.

"I do not swim." Ghirahim answered. "You can go, yes go to wash that human stench off."

"Not until you're asleep!" the girl said.

Ghirahim threw his head back and laughed.

She noticed the two white fangs in his smile.

"You think I would dare to look? I find this fire a lot more appeasing."

That only made her feel worse. Demons were horrible, especially Lords. "Once you're _asleep_." She said again with more gusto.

Ghirahim made no comment on how he doesn't sleep, he just rolled over and pretended to. It had been nearly two hours later, and well into midnight that he rolled back over to see the fire put out and she was no longer on her side of it.

The moon reflected off the calm waters of Lake Floria. The water was freezing when she dipped her toe into it, she knew it would be worse when it was her full body. But the girl still intended on going in, she checked back to their 'camp' and saw that Ghirahim was still lying there sleeping. Quickly she stripped down and ran into the water holding her breath.

"There! That wasn't so bad!" She said, reassuring herself, the water wasn't so bad as soon as she got used to it. It was actually _warm_. She decided to wade around longer in it.

Back at shore Ghirahim saw her look back, he was curious as to why she thought he would even care. _Curiosity_. He thought. Ghirahim saw her naked silhouette run into the water. He chuckled to himself; it wasn't any different really from seeing her in the day. Was it? A sudden urge to watch her came over him. He was curious, that wasn't bad was it? He disappeared in diamonds behind a boulder to further devise out something.

"And just because I am a Demon doesn't mean I don't have human like needs," trying to convince him that it was OK, "Or _wants_." Ghirahim said huskily. He was pacing back and forth now. His eyes narrowed to slits, a sudden adrenaline coursed through him. _Yes._ He thought. _Yes, I am going to do it. I haven't done it in awhile, so I might as well fulfill my need_.

Ghirahim draped his red cape over the boulder, and walked towards the edge of the lake.

The girl noticed him right away, "What are you doing?" She said quickly. "I thought you didn't swim!"

"I'm not _swimming_. I am just walking into the water." He didn't like the feeling of the water, but if it meant he had to go through it to do what he wanted, he would go through _oceans_. He was determined.

A sudden care-free feeling draped over the girl, she no longer cared that Ghirahim was coming towards her. In fact she _wanted_ him to.

Ghirahim saw this, his eyes narrowed and he produced a cat like grin.

She swam closer to him, no longer caring.

He liked this; it was going according to plan. His plans _always_ worked.

"Take me out deeper into the water." The girl said dreamily, leaning against his body.

Ghirahim wanted to laugh for how smoothly this was going; she was a weak soul. However he didn't do anything, he waited to see what _she_ would do.

The girl looked at him, with a small pout on her lips. "Please?"

Ghirahim gently grabbed her wrist, and they waded deeper into the water. He turned towards her; she was looking up at him, waiting.

_That's all they ever do. Wait. _His hands dipped into the water, one found the small of her back and it pulled her closer to him. The other trailed up her front and stopped at the edge of her chin. Ghirahim lifted her head towards his.

He noted that he had stopped her breathing for a short bit; he could almost hear her heartbeat through the water. He could hardly contain his excitement for how well this was going. Ghirahim's lips met hers; he could feel her slowly fall deeper into his hands.

Like putty she molded against his body in the water, her hands trailed through his white hair. She playfully began to bite his lip.

Ghirahim pulled away, and began to kiss her neck, slowly traveling up to her ear where he pulled on it with his teeth; this made her giggle in surprise.

Ghirahim could hardly contain himself now. He whispered in her ear, "You are _so _weak. You fell right into my little trap." He grinned. "You want to know why I am so good at what I do? Because of the weak souls I seduce from the start. You're right, I do kill people." He was no longer whispering. "You asked _how _I do it. I_ am_ a _demon_ after all."

She tried to move, but his hands were gripping her shoulders, they started to cut her like little knives, she yelped in pain. The little exploit he had going on earlier was no longer working, she automatically wanted to cover up and shy away from him. But that was his plan; he _wanted_ her to hear him.

"I have murdered 158 people with my sword. But there is one way I haven't killed a man, or in your case a woman. Ask me _how_." He demanded, he was now facing her in the water, looking at the fear captured in her eyes._ Oh it was glorious to do this once again._

"H-how?" She trembled, already fearing she knew the answer.

"_Drowning_." And with that he pushed her down under the water, his hands crushing against her shoulders. He could feel her trying to squirm from under his grasp; he could hear her water-filled screams. And finally, he felt her die.

Ghirahim started to laugh maliciously; he was so pleased that his plan worked out perfectly. For he was a demon, and everything went according to his plan.

**A/N: Yeah this is what you get when you stay up till 4 in the morning… ^^ Ghirahim's such a bad ass.**


End file.
